Kamen Rider Battle Rush
is a mobile game available on the Android and iOS platforms. Your riders automatically will run towards the right and attack any enemies in the way. You start with your leader and can summon additional riders when you accumulate enough (?), you can re-summon defeated riders this way, as well as heal already summoned riders. Once you summon all your riders, you activate Battle Rush which does (?) and changes the background music. Summoned riders accumulate (?) which can be used to perform a "final ride" , which can be executed with multiple riders at once, as long as they all have enough (?). Defeating enemies causes clusters of (?) to drop, which helps you pull off final ride faster. A battle ends when your riders defeat each wave of enemies or your tank(?) is destroyed. You can have up to seven rider cards at once and a one-time use card from someone on your friend list which will automatically use its final ride. As with ''Kamen Rider Storm Heroes, all alternate forms are separate characters and some riders and villains have multiple versions based on their attack type (fist/blunt(?), sword/slash(?) and gun). Unlike Storm Heroes however, riders of three stars and up have final rides while one and two star riders do not. Mission List Translations : *ライダーキャリアがノーダメージ = Rider Carrier not damaged *3分以内にバトルクリア = Battle cleared within 3 minutes *一度も撃破されずにクリア = Clear the battle even once without being defeated *援軍なしでバトルクリア = Battle cleared without using reinforcement (friends/another players) Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider 1 (New + Power Up) **Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 **Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger **Electro-Wave Human Tackle *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black **Shadow Moon *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito **Kamen Rider G3 / G3-X **Kamen Rider Gills **Another Agito **Kamen Rider G4 *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Kamen Rider Knight **Kamen Rider Zolda **Kamen Rider Raia **Kamen Rider Ouja **Kamen Rider Odin **Kamen Rider Tiger **Alternative **Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Faiz **Kamen Rider Kaixa **Kamen Rider Delta **Riotroopers **Kamen Rider Orga *Kamen Rider Blade **Kamen Rider Garren **Kamen Rider Chalice **Kamen Rider Leangle *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Kamen Rider Ibuki **Kamen Rider Zanki *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Kamen Rider TheBee **Kamen Rider Drake **Kamen Rider Sasword **Kamen Rider Gatack **Kamen Rider KickHopper **Kamen Rider PunchHopper **Bright Trooper **Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto **Kamen Rider Caucasus *Kamen Rider Den-O (Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing and Liner) **Kamen Rider Zeronos **Kamen Rider New Den‑O **Kamen Rider Gaoh **Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull **Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kamen Rider Ixa **Kamen Rider Ixa Prototype **Kamen Rider Saga **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva **Kamen Rider Arc *Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider Diend **Kamen Rider Kuuga (A.R. World) *Kamen Rider Double **Kamen Rider Accel **Kamen Rider Cyclone **Kamen Rider Joker **Kamen Rider Skull **Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider Birth **Kamen Rider Birth Prototype **Kamen Rider Aqua *Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Meteor **Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *Kamen Rider Wizard **Kamen Rider Beast **Kamen Rider Wiseman **Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green) *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kamen Rider Baron / Lord Baron **Kamen Rider Ryugen / Ryugen Yomi **Kamen Rider Zangetsu / Zangetsu Shin **Kamen Rider Kurokage (Human and Trooper) **Kamen Rider Duke **Kamen Rider Sigurd **Kamen Rider Marika **Kamen Rider Knuckle **Kamen Rider Gaim Yami **Kamen Rider Black Baron *Kamen Rider Drive **Kamen Rider Mach **Kamen Rider Chaser / Mashin Chaser **Kamen Rider Gold Drive **Kamen Rider 3 **Kamen Rider 4 **Kamen Rider Dark Drive **Kamen Rider Heart *Kamen Rider Ghost **Kamen Rider Specter **Kamen Rider Necrom **Kamen Rider Dark Ghost / Extremer **Kamen Rider Zero Specter **Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R **Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B **Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega **Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha **Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma **Kamen Rider Amazon Neo **Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Alpha *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Kamen Rider Brave **Kamen Rider Snipe **Kamen Rider Lazer **Kamen Rider Genm **Kamen Rider Para-DX **Ride-Player **Kamen Rider Poppy **Ride-Player Nico **Kamen Rider Cronus **Kamen Rider True Brave **Aka-Rider *Kamen Rider Build **Kamen Rider Cross-Z / Cross-Z Charge **Kamen Rider Grease **Kamen Rider Rogue / Night Rogue **Blood Stalk **Hell Bro's **Kamen Rider Evol **Kamen Rider MadRogue Guest Characters *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **Shishi Red *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **Lupin Red **Patren 1gou Villains *Shocker Combatmen *Spider Man *Ambassador Hell *Apollo Geist *Bat Mutant *N-Daguva-Zeba *Bat Orphnoch *New Mole Imagin *Leo Soldiers *Leo Imagin *Masquerade Dopants *Nasca Dopant *Weather Dopant *Waste Yummies *Same Yummies *Mezool *Bat-Type Roidmudes/Roidmude 007 *Brain Roidmude *Heart Roidmude Super Evolution State *Gamma Commando *Katana Ganma *Bugster Virus NPCs *Urataros *Kintaros *Ryutaros *Ankh Notes *As all the riders are cards, a device similar to the Decadriver is used to summon them. **When a final attack is activated, you slot your cards in the the device and it then emits translucent sky blue logos similar to those seen on the Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch in chronological order, regardless of which order you inserted the cards. This use of chronological order is similar to the K-Touch's activation codes. External Links *Official Website Category:Browse